Nelson Way
cruises down Nelson Way.]] Nelson Way is the longest road in Burnout Paradise, ringing almost all the way round Silver Lake. It starts from Eastern Shore of Silver Lake at East Lake Drive and ends in on the western side in Sunset Valley of White Mountain at the Lucas Way/West Lake Drive intersection. It also has the hardest Road Rule time for both Car and Day/Night times on the bike, with a whopping 1 min 53.9 seconds for the car time. It has a high amount of traffic during Showtime, so if you start it on a road that ends at one of the numerous intersections Nelson Way has, it's best to head over to it to get the highest score amounts. Events Drive-Throughs *Silver Lake Junkyard on Ross Drive intersection *Eastern Shore Auto Repair in between Ross Drive and West Crawford Drive intersections *Hillside Pass Gas 5 fuel station in between Lewis Pass and Read Lane intersections *Crystal Summit Gas 5 fuel station near Uphill Drive intersection Landmarks of Interest *A view of Silver Lake and Rockridge Dam. *Two hills in the middle of the road, with a billboard each. *Heartbreak Hills Water Treatment Center (and reservoir). *Several shortcuts and run adjacent to a Logging Mill, but all return to the main road. The final one also has a split to the left that heads onto Ross Drive. *Paradise City Airfield. *A Shortcut that goes from Nelson Way to Ross Drive, but the player may shoot into the Junk Yard. Can be taken in reverse at the Ross Drive intersection to lead back onto Nelson Way and into the Shortcut described below. *Shortcut over the steps to Silver Lake National Forest Ranger Station. *Shortcut heading north onto West Crawford Drive. *Shops for Daley's Donuts, Caffeine Hit and Film Reel. *Toll Booth with a giant beaver on top of it *Shortcut with multiple entrances and exits (all on Nelson Way) through Meade Farm Storage. *Small Shortcut with two levels to it. *Shortcut from one side of the road to the other (can only be entered in same-way traffic, or right, lane) *Shortcuts under Paradise National Park roof structure *Shortcut through Frankies Camp Ground, with multiple exits onto Cannon Pass. *Shortcut leading onto half-bridge over Silver Lake River *Shortcut over the top of The Devil's Tongue, which people have allegedly attempted to climb up, and sometimes fallen off of. Good jumpers can land into the Shortcut described below. *Shortcut cutting through the next bend. Great for wide turners. *Shortcut onto Railway Tracks. See West Crawford Drive for exit points. *Grace's North Lake Bait & Tackle Store (sells Pizza, Burgers, Fries, Video Rental, Pizza (yes, again) and Maps). *Shortcut over Railroad Tracks onto Uphill Drive (great for Wind Farm races). Use the billboard to help taking this shortcut at speed. *Beasant Lodge (no vacancy). *Shortcut into buildings adjacent to Railroad Tracks. *Shortcut onto West Lake Drive (for those too impatient enough to wait until the street ends). Leads across the road into another shortcut. *Lodge (yes, that's it's name). Open vacancy, breakfast at 7am, and free Wi-fi. Notes *The race Lakeside Getaway may be a reference to the Burnout 3 route of the same name.